The Frozen Marine
by RokuHakiNM
Summary: Follow seventeen-year old Lyon on his journeys as a Marine. He will go through some immense training and dangerous situations! How will he be able to fare as a Marine? Will he fail? Or will he succeed, and become the greatest Marine of the seas?
1. And So It Begins

**Okay, so this is my all-new story which is based off of One Piece. Now, this takes place during the time of Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates. However, there will not be many encounters unless there is a popular demand for one.*cricket sounds in the background*…You guys are mean. But enough of that, here is ze disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I, RokuHakiNM, sadly do not own One Piece. If I did, there would be many answered questions. This is not for profit of any kind.**

**NOW ON WITH LE SHOW!**

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

A young man the age of seventeen steadily walked toward the 153rd Branch Marine Base. He wore a plain white shirt with a blue unbuttoned short-sleeve jacket that reached his waist. He had straight black hair that ended mid-way between his neck and back. He wore black pants that looked reasonably comfortable with a white belt. His emerald eyes stared out into the sea. This young man was named Lyon. He had no idea who his parents were, and was left in an orphanage for some time. However, here he was, his earnings from working as a fisherman in-hand. The only weapon he bared was a small knife, which he rarely even used. Now it was time for him to enroll into the Marines. -

Lyon walked into the Marine base with hopes of becoming the greatest Marine already flowing throughout his head. As he walked in, he noted that the base was very busy, even if there weren't too many people in the lobby.

"Hello? Did you come here to sightsee or did you come here to enroll into the Marines?" said the man at the recruitment desk sarcastically.

"Well I sure as heck didn't come to be yelled at by a grumpy man…" Lyon muttered.

The man was tapping his desk impatiently as he waited for Lyon to hurry to the desk. Lyon then went straight into work signing up. '_This is it! This is where my journey as a Marine begins!" _He thought to himself. After finishing up, the recruiter took the paper and quickly looked over the details and the requirements to join the Marines.

"Alright, this checks out. Welcome to the Marines, kid. Now, head over to the left and you can pick up your uniform." He said, pointing towards the said direction.

"Thank you!" Lyon said as his eyes lit up in excitement. '_I'm finally a Marine!' _he thought in wonder. He then walked off to find his uniform, while of course trying to maintain his composure through his extreme excitement.

As Lyon wandered down the hall, he noticed a man professionally dressed, looking like a high-ranked Marine with…a dog mask. He was tracking two young men about his age, both of which looked like they were new, as he was. '_Well, __**this**__ doesn't look creepy…' _he thought. Just then, the man appeared behind him.

"…"

"…"

"..Hi?"

"Hello."

"Uh…can I ask a quick question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you wearing a dog mask?"

"…"

WHACK!

Lyon fell to the floor with a large bump on his head. The man just picked him up, and continued following the other two young men.

**A/N: And scene! Welp, whaddaya think? Some random person: IT WAS TOO SHORT! …You guys are still mean. Anyway,*epic narrator voice*:**

**Where has this mysterious (SPOILER ALERT) man*coughMONKEYDGARPcough* taken our hero? Why was he "following" those other Marines? Find out next time on…The Frozen Marine.**

**P.s: I write really small little bits for chapters, I know…**


	2. Lyon vs Helmeppo

**A/N: Heyllo folks! It is I, RokuHakiNM! Anyway, I have come/typed into my chapter to tell you that due to popular demand (meaning the one person besides YukiGirl21, aizen I I I, who said anything), I WILL be doing an encounter in Enies Lobby. Lyon will get into some fighting IN THIS CHAPTER, so yeah, we shall have so much fun reading this, right?**

** *crickets in the background***

** Chapter 2: Lyon's Defeat - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Lyon woke up to the sound of snoring. Loud snoring. He sat up and looked all around, and spotted the two young men of his age…fighting the dog-masked guy.Who was asleep.

…_Well, I'll be having fun today, won't I?_

As if he were psychic, the man woke up shouting, "YES, YOU WILL!" pointing straight at Lyon. "…"

"…"

"So,"

"…"

"How 'bout dem bears?"

"What are you talking about, boy?"

"Just trying to make some conversation…"

The man began to tremble. _Oh man…Did I make him mad? _Lyon thought. And to answer his question, the man let out a hearty laugh. Wiping a tear from his eye, the man said, "Ah, stop being so awkward, boy! It reminds me how much this dog mask really take from my image!" the man said. So, he took off the large dog mask, and the three young men saw who this stranger really was.

"M-monkey…"

"D…."

"Who now?" Lyon said aloud.

"WHAT?! How could you enroll into the Marines and NOT know who he is?! This is "The Fist" MONKEY D. GARP!" said the short boy with pink hair.

"Never heard of him." Lyon stated flatly.

Garp then began to have another fit of laughter, both at how much respect the small boy had, and how blunt Lyon was. "Anyway, boy, these two are Coby and Helmeppo, you will be training with them under me for quite a while."

"What? This guy doesn't even look like he has good potential as a Marine, and neither does shorty over here!" Helmeppo complained. Garp flashed a wide smile and said, "Well, I suppose we'll just have to see about that! Helmeppo, since this is obviously a challenge to his name, why don't you two have a bout, to really see who will be succeeding here!"

Helmeppo looked nervous, but tried to keep his calm as he said, "W-well fine, then! We'll fight in a few, I need to rest a little." Lyon said nothing, but was mortified how quickly he was thrown into a fight. _This…Is nothing like what I imagined it to be…_ he thought.

After their little break, Helmeppo and Lyon stepped onto the training area. It had bulls-eye targets, practice dummies for both swords-play practice and hand-to-hand combat training. Lyon wasn't focused as Garp began the match, and Helmeppo got in a lucky strike. Lyon tripped backward, but quickly got up, furious. Lyon charged at Helmeppo faster than he could react, and landed a hard elbow to his stomach. Helmeppo doubled over in pain, and Lyon just stepped backward to allow Helmeppo to get back on his feet.

_Time to use my secret weapon! _Helmeppo thought to himself. As he got up, he took out brass knuckles**(A/N: I know, I know, brass knuckles aren't the ideal weapon, but I thought, how could I make it so it wasn't COMPLETELY obvious that Helmeppo was cheating?)** and put them on under his sleeves. Lyon took no notice of this, and just carried on waiting for the man to get up. Finally, when he did, both young men got in fighting stances. Lyon was the first to start up the combat again, and aimed a punch at Helmeppo's chest. Helmeppo, unfortunately, moved quickly out of the way, and got in a swift punch at Lyon's gut. Lyon was surprised at how much pain it brought, and nearly doubled over. Helmeppo, however, wasn't done there. He kicked Lyon's chin, forcing him onto his back, and used all of his force to pound Lyon in the stomach. Lyon shouted in pain, and then he noticed the brass knuckles.

Lyon decided to go all-out on Helmeppo now. He kicked him in the gut, making him stagger backward. Getting onto his feet, he tried to figure out a way to get past Helmeppo's weapon. Helmeppo interrupted his thoughts by aiming a punch square at Lyon's face. Lyon ducked out of the way, and thanked his experiences in fighting. Helmeppo, not having the same experience, ended up tripping over the weight of his punch. Lyon stepped toward Helmeppo, all the while remaining cautious. Helmeppo, being the sneaky fox he was, quickly jabbed Lyon in the face, causing him to lose his balance and trip backward.

Coby, **(since he was left out this chapter)** began to notice Helmeppo's advantage, and thought that the genes from his father actually came through. But, Coby being Coby, he began to think harder. Since Helmeppo had to use weapons to actually fight, was a wimp when it came to hand-to-hand combat, and couldn't do much without the help of Marine guards, Coby decided he was cheating. But there was one thing Coby could not get past. How was Helmeppo cheating?

Helmeppo, having gotten the upper hand, punched Lyon across his face once, and noted he was knocked out. He lifted his arm in victory, but he also exposed his brass knuckles. Coby saw this, and said, "Mister Garp, sir! Helmeppo has been cheating!" However, Garp was not paying attention. In fact, he was snoring out loud. But, soon enough, he woke up and pointed straight at Helmeppo, saying "NO, NONE OF THAT! SHAME ON YOU!" The man then looked at Helmeppo's brass knuckles.

"…"

"…"

"GREAT STRATEGY, BOY!"

"Wh-what?!" Coby exclaimed. Garp then said, with a totally straight face, "I never said they COULDN'T use weapons! I only said that they would fight. I see that this fellow just didn't have the brains to think about this." Coby and Helmeppo just stood there, thinking the exact same thing,

_What the heck are we in for?_

**A/N: And das' a wrap! I know, the fight was really dragged out…or at least I thought so. Anyway, in the next chapter, there will be a short time-skip to the Alabasta arc. Anyway, I am accepting OC's, sorry if I haven't noted that yet… Anyway, see you guys next time!**


	3. Devil Fruit User, Jade Yui

**A/N: Hello one and...two others. RokuHakiNM here with a new chapter! YAY! Said no one.**

**Anyway, I have got some news. We have two new OC's, one will be introduced now, and one later on. **

**So, last time, Lyon got owned by a cheater named Helmepp-Helmp-Helmeppo, there we go. And now, they are training. Have fun readin' this chapter, because there is a lot of ownage.**

Lyon had come to enjoy the training over the course of the two weeks they had begun with. Coby and Helmeppo were both becoming stronger alongside him. Garp's training also came in handy while the three went out on small missions. Rounding up a couple of bandits had started to become easier within time. Now, Lyon, Coby, and Helmeppo were wandering around the Marine Base.

"Oi," Lyon said haggardly, "When can we start training again?" Helmeppo shrugged, and Coby, being Coby, said, "Vice Admiral Garp said we can continue training once we have sparred with a Marine about our level."

"Well, that kinda sucks…"

"It's good for our training to progress, you know!"

"Yeah, well I don't care. I just wanna get stronger…" Lyon said, having a hard time finding someone to match his strength. Helmeppo happened to disagree. "I don't want to train so often, I don't understand how you two have so much energy!" he exclaimed exhausted.

"Well, you see, there's this thing called 'not being lazy'." Lyon replied. Helmeppo just grunted, annoyed.. Outside of the base, they saw two Marines sparring. One was a young woman about their age, and an older man. All three of the young men thought the same thing, '_Well, this is totally fair...'_. The older man went to punch her in the face, but she just waved it aside like it was nothing. Next, she just ran straight up to him, connected her elbow to the base of his neck, and he dropped like a rock. Helmeppo and Coby gaped at how a seventeen-year old girl just knocked out an older man like it was nothing. Lyon was nodding, and ended up pushing both of his teammates into her.

"Hey, you two lookin' for a fight?" the mysterious girl asked. "Um…" Helmeppo stuttered.

And, of course, Lyon being a mischievous little sod, used his best impression of Coby, said "Um, yeah! We want to see if you can beat both of us!" Coby was truly mortified at how this situation turned out.

"Alright, then, you two asked for it!" the girl shouted, and ran straight at the duo. Helmeppo and Coby got into their fighting stances. The girl rushed in at Coby first, sending him a flurry of swift kicks and punches. When Helmeppo came up behind her, she redirected his weight and threw him at Coby. They both toppled onto the floor, but quickly got up. Coby, having picked up on the Soru technique, decided to use it. He put his arms in a X shape in front of his chest. The girl picked up on this, having seen the technique before. Helmeppo rushed to her at that time and got in a lucky strike to the face. The girl staggered backward, only to have Coby appear behind her. Coby readied his fist, and when it looked like victory was so close, Coby punched Helmeppo straight in his face. Helmeppo fell backward, but then had a blank expression on his face. He simply just left the fight and sat down next to Lyon. Coby went and did the same. Everyone had the most confused expressions on their faces. Coby and Helmeppo then fell asleep. Now everyone really was confused. Lyon stared at the girl, who was now gloating.

"Ha! Not even those two could beat me. I, Jade Yui, am truly the greatest!" she exclaimed. All the men looked ashamed of themselves for losing to a girl, but Lyon simply went up to her and said, "Fight me."

Lyon stood straight up, staring into the eyes of his sparring partner. Jade returned the stare, her emerald eye unblinking. A lone pebble fell from the top of the base, beginning their match. Lyon stood still, waiting for Jade to attack, which she did. Jade came with one swift punch to Lyon's gut, and that was when he acted. Lyon blocked the punch and retaliated with a kick aimed at the side of her head. Jade took the blow and rolled to the side, and Lyon rushed upon her. She remained calm, looking for weaknesses. Lyon faked a punch to her face, and instead tried sweeping her legs from under her. Jade flipped backward, and kept her motions going. As Lyon got up, he had trouble standing, as if an external force were pushing him down. Jade smirked, and Lyon took on the same blank expression Coby and Helmeppo had when they forfeited. Jade then aimed a kick at his crouched figure, but he snapped back into reality and rolled to his right. "I know now what happened." Lyon said confidently. Jade was in denial that Lyon wasn't forfeiting right now. "When you face a strong opponent, you use the power of your devil fruit. I suppose it's some sort of mind control, right.?" Jade was frustrated he was able to figure this out, so she only nodded her head with an angry expression enveloping her face. Lyon smiled(**A/N: You know Gin from Bleach? That creepy, know-it-all smile? That's what he has right now.**) and rushed Jade. A well-aimed kick to her right rib made her fall backward to the hard floor. Jade got up, not finished. A blank expression covered her face, and she rushed Lyon. Lyon was puzzled, but decided to continue. He got in a punch that connected to her jaw, but she was totally unfazed. She just sent a flurry of wild kicks and punches at Lyon, taking damage that would have made her fall back and not get up. Lyon ended up taking the full brunt of her stampede, but finally was able to subdue her._ A trance?! Gotta act fast…_

Jade's expression finally snapped back, but she ended up falling down, exhausted from the fight. The older marines were in shock at how Lyon had defeated this undefeated tyrant. "My name is Lyon." the young man said, helping Jade up. She looked truly disappointed that she lost, but decided to accept it rather than act like a sore loser. "You just defeated the only warrant officer at this base…" Jade stated. "I'm going to defeat you next time, you know. I might even be a Lieutenant by then!" Jade walked off back inside the base. Lyon kicked both of his teammates and told them to wake up. Coby and Helmeppo yawned simultaneously, both asking,

"When's training going to start?"

**A/N: And das' good! So yeah, this is the third chapter.**

***Every reader throws invisible popcorn at me***

**...I really am thinking of just stopping this story…**

**Anyway! I am still accepting OC's, I only got two OC's, and I really wanted to get some in here. Forgot to mention that this is an AU(Alternate Universe). So, yes, some event may or may not change in the One Piece storyline. Lemme put dis lil' disclaimer here;**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own One Piece, otherwise, the World Government would not have covered up Luffy-san defeating a Yonko. (The four Yonko are the greatest pirates there are, meaning Luffy technically would be a Yonko for defeating one.)**

**Anyway, lemme wrap this up by saying the next chapter, there will be new ranks, a naval fight, and some new gear, for all dem characters(not for Garp and the no-names...just the trio.)**


End file.
